


C'était un garçon

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Parent-Child Relationship, Pre-Canon, shameless fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Un jour, Anton reçut la visite d'un druide accompagné d'un petit garçon.Et son monde changea.Secret Santa Kaamelott 2020
Relationships: Anton & Arthur Pendragon (Kaamelott)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	C'était un garçon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas.**
> 
> **Ecrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa Kaamelott sur tumblr, pour crox. Après avoir longtemps hésité sur le sujet de la fic, car j'avais pas mal d'idées, je me suis décidée sur celle-là, car crox adore le roi Arthur, et ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire sur Anton, j'adore m'imaginer sa première rencontre avec Arthur.**
> 
> **C'est peut-être un peu fluffy mais c'est la période des fêtes, c'est la saison pour !**
> 
> **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**
> 
> **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

Il y avait des jours qui ressemblaient aux autres. Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes tâches, la même lassitude. Se lever, s’occuper du p’tit, manger, aller travailler, et revenir. C’était la même douleur qu’il s’agrippait à ses muscles, touchait son dos, ses bras et ses jambes. C’était le même froid qu’il ressentait, jour après jour. C’étaient les mêmes pensées qui revenaient. Il devait s’occuper des bêtes et du champ, avait-il bien nourri les chevaux, et son pe tit Kay , il espérait bien qu’il s’était tenu tranquille à la maison, et il lui fallait aussi terminer son médaillon… encore quelques petits détails et ce serait parfait…

Anton n’était pas un homme malheureux pour autant. Ancien chevalier du roi Uther, il ne regrettait pas d’être parti pour s’occuper de ses champs et de son g amin . Il était bien, là où il était. Une vie tranquille à la campagne, avec ses bêtes et son môme. Le travail pouvait être dur mais ça rapportait bien. Les hivers étaient froids mais Anton pouvait bien les supporter, avec la promesse de revenir dans la chaleur de son foyer chaque soir.

Puis, il y avait eu un autre jour. Un jour pas comme les autres. Anton ne l’avait pas vu venir.

Il y avait ce gars, haut et maigre comme une perche, un barbu aux cheveux bruns  avec une robe blanche de druide .  Pas plus vieux que lui. Anton s’ était demandé un instant s’il ne l’avait pas déjà vu. Il a vait à peine le temps de dire un mot qu’il a vait remarqué quelque chose a ccompagnant le barbu.

C’était un garçon. Pas bien haut, une tignasse brune, deux pommettes et de grands yeux marrons étincelant de curiosité.

Ils s’ étaient observés, se découvrant en silence, sans oser perturber l’instant présent. La vue de cet enfant l’hypnotisait. Les questions qu’il se posait alors – qui était ce petit, qui était ce d ruide qui l’accompagnait, que faisaient-ils ici – s’ étaient  évaporées face à la vue de ce petit garçon  et de ses grandes prunelles.

Puis, tout à coup, le petit s’ était avancé  d’un pas vers lui,  curieux.

— Dis, tu sais ce que c’est, un pingouin ? lui a demandé soudainement ce petit môme, comme s’ils ne venaient pas de se rencontrer.

Anton é tait  surpris,  puis h aussa d’un sourcil.

— Bah… non, il lui avait répondu tout penaud.

Il n’avait jamais entendu parler de pingouins. Il se demandait même où ce petit en avait entendu parler. Un nom comme ça, c’était pas commun.

Le petit n’a vait pas l’air déçu  de sa réponse. Il enchaîna, même, trop content de pouvoir lui expliquer.

— Un pingouin, lui a-t-il répondu avec une petite voix de gamin mais claire, c’est un oiseau, il vit à la banquise, il nage mais ne vole pas. La banquise, ajoute-t-il comme s’il craignait qu’Anton l’ignorait, c’est un pays où il fait très froid !

Anton n’ avait pas pu  s’empêcher de sourire. Il é tait mignon, ce gamin. Il ne sa va it pas si ça exist ait , ces pingouins, ou si c’ était une histoire inventée par le petit, m ais elle était amusante, cette histoire.

— C’est une jolie histoire, lui dit-il. Où tu as appris ça ?

— C’est Merlin qui m’a raconté, répondit le petit en levant les yeux sur le barbu.

Anton le regarda à son tour. Il n’avait pas dit un mot depuis qu’il était arrivé avec le gamin, mais lorsqu’il lui dit qu’il devait lui parler et qu’ils feraient mieux de s’asseoir, Anton a compris que, peu importe la raison de sa venue, c’était important et ça devait concerner le gamin.

I ls s’installèrent, après avoir encouragé Arthur à jouer plus loin avec Kay,  et c’est là que ce Merlin lui a tout raconté. Que le petit s’appelait Arthur, que c’était le gamin d’Uther Pendragon  et qu’il fallait le cacher de son père. Anton n’avait pas su quoi dire, la surprise l’avait cloué à sa chaise. Ce petit gamin là, innocent et curieux, c’était le fils de Pendragon ? Il n’arrivait pas à se le convaincre. Il avait connu le roi Pendragon, il se souvenait de son caractère impitoyable et de ses manigances. Il voyait ce gamin qui s’amusait avec son petit Ka y , son innocence, ses grands yeux emplis de curiosité.

En silence, il écoutait Merlin l ui raconter le secret de la naissance d’Arthur, comment Uther Pendragon ignorait l’existence de ce fils bâtard, comment sa mère l’avait caché et élevé dans son château jusqu’à maintenant, que Pendragon ou quelqu’un d’autre finirait par découvrir son existence et que Pendragon le traquerait. Anton n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.  Que Pendragon se serve de la magie pour séduire une dame mariée, cela ne l’étonnait pas tant que ça, au final. Il était connu pour être un  coureur de jupons et que la dame soit mariée ou promise à quelqu’un ne le gênait pas. Ça restait tout de même une drôle d’histoire, et que Pendragon ait eu un fils suite à cette affaire ? Merlin et Ygerne avaient eu raison de cacher son existence. Uther Pendragon ne voulait céder son trône à personne, pas même à un héritier. Mais tout de même… Comment pouvait-on vouloir du mal à ce garçon ? Il n’était une menace pour personne, il était trop petit, trop innocent, et vulnérable.

Sa mère ne pouvait plus le garder, lui avait a nnoncé Merlin, il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle à Tintagel. D’ailleurs, il ne s’entendait pas avec  Anna, sa demi-sœur. Arthur lui a raconté qu’il ne la voyait pas souvent, mais sa tante Cryda oui, et qu’il ne l’aimait pas trop, parce qu’elle le grondait pour un oui ou pour un non.

Arthur ne pouvait pas rester, c’est pour ça que  lui et Merlin avaient quitté Tintagel . C’est pour ça qu’Arthur avait besoin d’un endroit où vivre et de quelqu’un pour s’occuper de lui. Anton, a-t-il dit, pouvait être ce quelqu’un.

Anton n’en r evient pas. Lui, s’occuper du petit ? Mais  il n’en est pas capable,  comment le peut-il ? Comment il peut expliquer la présence du gamin ? Est-ce que ça ne ferait pas louche ? Est-ce qu’il serait capable de s’en occuper comme il le faut ?

Merlin insistait, pourtant. Il avait confiance en lui, et il était discret. Il ferait un bon père pour Arthur. Meilleur que Pendragon ne pourrait jamais l’être. Il n’avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose. Juste le garder, et prendre soin de lui jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assez vieux pour aller à Rome. Personne ne poserait de question. Personne ne savait qu’il était fils de roi, pas même Pendragon.

Sa mère, a ajouté Merlin, ne viendrait pas lui rendre visite mais elle lui donnerait une compensation financière, pour l’aider à élever le gamin.

— Sa mère va pas lui manquer, au petit ? demanda Anton.

Merlin n’a pas le temps de répondre que la petite voix d’Arthur vint à eux, il les avait écouté.

— Elle n’est pas toujours gentille, répondit-il, mais elle est moins méchante que tante Cryda.

Anton ne savait pas qui était cette tante Cryda, mais il était clair que le petit en avait peur, et de sa mère aussi lui semblait-il. Instinctivement, il voulut le prendre pour le poser sur ses genoux.

Il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le pantalon, et vit Arthur qui lui tendait un papier où il avait dessiné.

— Tiens, je t’ai fait ça ! lui montra-t-il.

Anton le prit, surpris mais ému que le garçon lui ai fait un dessin. C’était un griboullis d’enfant, avec les couleurs qui dépassaient, même s’il voyait que le petit Arthur avait essayé de s’appliquer. La figure ressemblait à celle d’un cheval, mais avec un long cou et une bosse sur le dos.

— Eh ben… ça m’a l’air intéressant tout ça, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

— C’est un animal qui vit dans le désert, un endroit où il fait très chaud ! Merlin me dit que ça s’appelle un do… un doma… un dro…

— Un _dromadaire_ , répondit Merlin.

— Voilà ! Des fois, ils ont deux bosses et ça s’appelle un chameau !

— C’est pas vrai, rétorqua Kay depuis son coin. Ça n’existe pas, Pa dis-lui que c’est n’importe quoi !!

— Si, ça existe ! répondit Arthur.

Anton sourit, malgré lui.

— Allons les garçons, on se calme. Kay, si Arthur l’a appris de Merlin, c’est que c’est vrai.

Kay afficha alors une mine boudeuse, tandis qu’Arthur avait un sourire satisfait, content d’avoir raison.

Anton remercia Arthur pour le dessin, et lui demanda d’aller jouer avec Kay.

Merlin lui demanda alors s’il acceptait d’élever Arthur. Il réfléchit.  Ce n’est pas qu’il se sent incapable d’élever un gosse. Non, il s’en sortait bien avec son p’tit Kay. Il aimait bien les gosses, Anton, il aimait leur raconter des histoires, leur apprendre à travailler le bois pour sculpter des figurines. Il se demandait juste pourquoi on l’avait choisi lui pour s’occuper du petit Pendragon.

Merlin lui a répondu qu’il n’était pas un Pendragon. Pas encore. Il était Arthur, un petit ourson, et il avait besoin qu’on s’occupe de lui.

Il observa Arthur, occupé à jouer avec Kay. Il venait à peine de rencontrer ce petit, mais Anton savait qu’il serait capable de l’aimer facilement et de vite s’attacher à lui. Arthur était un petit garçon éveillé, il bougeait et parlait beaucoup, et qu’est-ce qu’il en posait des questions ! Une vraie petite boule d’énergie, ce qu’Anton trouvait adorable. Bavard, mais plutôt mignon, ce petit môme. Il avait l’air fragile, comme ça, mais Anton savait qu’il pouvait grandir et devenir quelqu’un de fort, de capable.

Mais en attendant, ce  petit p ouvait être en  en danger,  si on découvrait son existence,  et il était trop petit, trop vulnérable. Il lui fallait quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui, s’occuper de lui et le protéger.

Anton était-il assez fort pour être ce quelqu’un ?

Les doutes étaient encore là, au fond de lui. Il se demandait s’il allait être à la hauteur, s’il le supportera, lorsqu’on viendra enlever ce gamin. Si ça en valait la peine.

Mais son regard croisa celui d’Arthur, et il fut incapable de dire non.

C’était un garçon, un petit ourson pas bien grand avec des yeux curieux, et il serait son petit à lui. Son garçon.


End file.
